Against the Tide
by kRieZt
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Atobe Keigo justru malah tidak bahagia seperti biasanya. Ada kalanya orang sehebat dia harus menundukkan kepala, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menjerit kuat…


**AGAINST THE TIDE**

Cast : Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi

Genre : Drama, Angst, Hurt/comfort

Rating : K+

Summary : Di hari ulang tahunnya, Atobe Keigo justru malah tidak bahagia seperti biasanya. Ada kalanya orang sehebat dia harus menundukkan kepala, menekuk kedua lututnya dan menjerit kuat…

Disclaimer : semua punya Konomi-sensei

Song Lyric : Celldweller – Against the Tide

* * *

_The storm clouds are circling above us_

_As we struggle against the tide_

Hujan turun deras membasahi halaman sekolah Hyotei Gakuen…

Dari balik jendela kelasnya, Atobe Keigo memandang keluar sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya. Biasanya dia bisa konsentrasi di jam pelajaran favoritnya, Sejarah Yunani. Namun udara dingin kali ini sedikit mengganggunya. Sesekali dia menarik lengan panjang jas sekolahnya, melihat arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Hanya butuh waktu kurang lebih 30 menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhir ini. Dan 30 menit itu terasa begitu lama untuknya.

Tanpa memikirkan apa pun, Raja Hyotei itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya…

"Sensei."

"Oh, ada apa, Atobe-kun?"

"Saya izin ke ruang UKS. Kepala saya pusing sebelah. Saya tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran jika tidak minum obat."

"Apa perlu diantar?"

"Tidak, saya sendiri saja."

"Kau boleh istirahat, Atobe-kun. Nanti kutitipkan catatan pelajaran hari ini lewat temanmu."

"Terima kasih."

Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan Atobe keluar dari kelas. Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu tidak peduli jika banyak orang yang melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melewatkan setengah jam pelajaran terakhir. Demi menjaga prestasinya, dia tidak pernah bolos dan selalu mendapat nilai terbaik di semua pelajaran.

Tiba di UKS, karena tidak ada dokter jaga, Atobe langsung melepas jas dan sepatunya dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Satu tangannya memijat pelan keningnya. Kedua matanya terpejam dan terasa berat. Dia kehilangan semangatnya belajar hari ini. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dia ingin tidur sampai waktu pulang tiba.

Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, dia malah tidak bersinar seperti biasanya…

Pagi saat tiba di sekolah, semua orang menyambutnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Beberapa siswi penggemarnya juga memberikan hadiah. Ada yang meletakkan di lokernya, meja belajarnya, loker di ruang klub tenis, bahkan memberikan langsung kepadanya. Dia tersenyum dan tetap angkuh seperti biasa, saat itu. Namun entah kenapa saat ini dia kehilangan semangatnya.

"Aku ingin pulang…"

Atobe mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengetik pesan singkat dengan cepat kemudian dimasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana panjangnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Tak lama setelah dia mengirim pesan, dia mendengar suara seseorang memasuki ruang UKS. Tirai penyekat itu dibuka, dan terlihatlah wajah Oshitari Yuushi yang terkaburkan sedikit oleh terangnya cahaya lampu.

"Kau kenapa, Keigo?"

"Kepalaku pusing, Yuushi."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa pusing?"

"Pelajaran terakhir."

"Lalu mengapa tidak izin pulang sekalian?"

"…"

"Latihan tenis akan dipegang olehku dan Sakaki-kantoku. Kau pulanglah, dan beristirahat."

"Kau akan menemaniku pulang hari ini, Yuushi."

"Apa?"

"Ambilkan tasku di kelas, dan rapikan barang-barangku di loker. Jika supirku sudah datang, telepon aku. Nanti aku akan segera keluar."

Jika sudah terlihat sedikit mengacau seperti ini, Oshitari nampaknya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali menuruti perintah rajanya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung keluar dari UKS, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pelajaran berakhir.

Pertama dia pergi ke kelas Atobe. Oshitari berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari pertanyaan banyak orang mengenai kondisi Atobe. Setelah itu dia pergi ke loker sekolah. Dia mendapati begitu banyak hadiah ulang tahun disimpan di sana. Awalnya dia bingung bagaimana harus membawa pulang semua hadiah ini. Untungnya supir pribadi Atobe sudah terlihat di pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Secepat mungkin dia memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya membawa barang-barang Atobe ke mobil. Dia kemudian berlari ke ruang klub tenis, memeriksa loker Atobe karena tadi rajanya itu menyuruhnya memeriksa loker ini. Dan benar saja, banyak sekali hadiah ulang tahun dari para penggemarnya.

"Hey kalian, bantu aku membawa semua hadiah ini."

Oshitari menyuruh beberapa anggota klub tennis kelas satu untuk membantunya membawa bingkisan warna warni itu ke mobil Atobe. Setelah tugasnya selesai, dia kembali ke ruang UKS. Dia mendapati Atobe tidur pulas. Ini akan sangat merepotkannya. Jika Atobe tidak bisa dibangunkan, maka dia terpaksa harus membopongnya keluar.

"Keigo, ayo bangun. Kita pulang. Fuzuma-san sudah menunggumu di luar."

Namun Atobe tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Dadanya naik turun perlahan mengikuti irama nafasnya. Oshitari memegang kening Atobe, dan merasakan panas di tangannya.

"Yabai…"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Oshitari langsung mengangkat tubuh Atobe dan membawanya keluar. Dalam dekapannya, Atobe tetap tidur dengan tenang. Mungkin dia sudah sangat lelah dan lemas hari ini. Secepat mungkin Oshitari membawa Atobe ke mobilnya agar bisa menghindari pertanyaan ini dan itu dari semua orang.

"Fuzuma-san, jalankan mobilnya sekarang."

Sudah di dalam mobil, Oshitari mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia merasa lega karena bebas dari para penggemar Atobe yang tiba-tiba labil melihat idolanya lemas tak berdaya dalam dekapannya. Posisi Atobe duduk di samping Oshitari, dan kepalanya bersandar di bahunya. Hujan di luar sana semakin deras. Semoga tidak menaikkan suhu tubuh Atobe lebih dari yang dirasakannya saat masih di UKS tadi.

"Hmmm…Yuushi…"

"Keigo?"

"Kita…di mana?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Sou ka…"

Atobe mendekap satu tangan Oshitari dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu. Dari sudut matanya, Oshitari melihat Atobe memejamkan matanya sesaat. Kemudian membukanya kembali. Kedua matanya terlihat letih. Tak ada senyuman sedikit pun tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Keigo?"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu begitu tak bersemangat di hari ulang tahunmu. Apa para penggemarmu tidak memberikan hadiah yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu tahun ini?"

"Hmm…"

"Hey, katakan sesuatu. Ada apa, Keigo?"

Dekapan tangan Atobe terasa semakin erat, Oshitari membelai kepala Atobe demi menenangkannya. Kedua tangan Atobe sedikit gemetar. Sesuatu pasti telah mengganggunya. Hujan ini kah? Atau ada yang lain?

"Fuzuma-san, berhenti di taman besar itu."

"Tapi ini masih hujan, Keigo-sama."

"Hentikan mobilnya di sana. Aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Ha-hai…"

Oshitari tidak mencegah Atobe mengeluarkan perintah itu kepada supirnya. Mobil pun berhenti pada sebuah taman besar di tengah perjalanan pulang. Tanpa mengenakan jaket atau payung, Atobe langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan santai seakan tidak ada hujan yang membasahinya. Oshitari langsung melompat keluar dari menarik tangan Atobe.

"Lepaskan, Yuushi!"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Keigo?! Hujan masih deras dan kau akan tambah sakit kalau hujan-hujanan begini!"

"Ore-sama tidak akan mudah jatuh sakit hanya karena hujan-hujanan. Yuushi. Kau saja yang kembali ke mobil dan tunggu aku di sana."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian di bawah hujan begini. Kau membuatku cemas, termasuk Fuzuma-san."

"Tidak akan yang menyuruhmu untuk mencemaskan keadaan ore-sama."

"…"

Tatapan dingin itu terasa begitu menusuk di hati Oshitari. Dia pun membiarkan Atobe berjalan mengelilingi taman, hanyut dalam guyuran air hujan. Walau demikian, dia tidak akan membiarkan Atobe sendirian. Dia kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil payung dan langsung menyusul Atobe. Payung itu dibukanya, dibentangkan di atas kepala rajanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengambil payung dan melindungi kepalaku, Yuushi."

"Hanya tidak ingin melihatmu kebahasahan, Keigo."

"…"

"Katakan seuatu, Keigo."

"Aku tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa padamu."

"Hari ini kau berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ada orang lain yang tahu keadaanmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak…"

"Kau seharusnya berbahagia di hari ini, Keigo."

"…"

Atobe tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Air hujan sedikit menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya, dan membasahi wajahnya. Dia menunduk, mengepal kedua tangannya. Oshitari yang tadinya berada di sampingnya, sekarang bergerak ke depan Atobe. Dia masih tetap memayungi Atobe.

"Ore-sama…tidak bahagia…"

"…"

"Usiaku bertambah, namun aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus berbahagia seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Keigo…"

"Semua orang memujiku, membesarkan namaku, memberiku ucapan selamat dan berbagai macam bingkisan. Ore-sama tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Ore-sama tetap tampil hebat dan keren di depan semua orang."

"Lalu mengapa…"

"Ore-sama tidak mengerti apa yang sedang melandaku hari ini, Yuushi. Tiba-tiba udara dingin mengacaukan suasana hatiku. Aku jadi berpikir banyak hal."

"Seperti?"

"Apakah aku…begitu sempurna di depan semua orang?"

Oshitari melihat bahu Atobe sedikit terguncang. Dia belum ingin memeluknya. Dia ingin mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Atobe. Setiap tahun hari bahagia ini dirayakan, dan baru sekarang Atobe terlihat tidak senang dan malah sedih seperti ini. Dia kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Dia mulai merendahkan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu, Keigo?"

"Selama ini Ore-sama selalu bisa berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakiku karena semua orang mendukungku. Apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang itu satu per satu meninggalkanku?"

"Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Keigo."

"Menurutmu apa aku ini tidak berperasaan, Yuushi?"

"Kau pikir mereka memujimu tidak dari hati mereka?"

"Apa pendapatmu jika memang benar adanya?"

Atobe sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Dia masih tidak menatap Oshitari. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Kepalanya yang tadi pusing, sekarang terasa semakin pusing dan penuh. Udara dingin ini semakin menyesakkannya.

"Ore-sama tidak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini, Yuushi."

_This fear is getting harder to hide_

Oshitari melihat Atobe mengangkat kedua tangannya. Telapak tangannya terbuka, dan Atobe memandang kedua telapak tangannya dengan hampa.

"Keigo."

"…"

"Menangislah."

"Apa?"

"Menangislah, berteriaklah yang kencang."

"Ore-sama tidak akan melakukan itu!"

"Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau tidak akan merasa lega. Kau tidak akan bebas dari semua pemikirkan ini."

"Kau dengar aku, Yuushi?! Ore-sama tidak akan pernah menangis di hadapan siapa pun! Air mataku itu mahal!"

"Keigo…menangislah…"

"Tidak akan!"

Oshitari meletakkan payungnya di tanah, dia kemudian memegang bahu Atobe dengan kuat. Dipaksanya Raja Hyotei itu menatap dirinya. Kedua mata gelap Atobe menatapnya tajam, sedikit dikaburkan dengan air hujan dan air matanya. Bibir Atobe gemetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

_I feel your grip firm on my shoulder_

_But this fear in my head won't subside_

"Menangislah…keluarkan air matamu…"

"Jangan paksa aku, Yuushi!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Keigo. Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu supaya kau bisa melegakan isi hatimu."

"Aku bisa melegakan isi hatiku dengan cara lain! Tapi tidak dengan merengek seperti anak kecil! Aku sudah besar!"

"Keigo…menangislah…"

"Jangan paksa aku! Jangan paksa aku, sialan! Huaaaaaa…!"

_I finally get what you've been saying_

_Now that we're knee deep side by side_

Tidak berhenti mengatakan itu, Atobe semakin menguatkan suaranya sampai dia jatuh berlutut bersama Oshitari. Dia menjerit kuat, mencengkeram kepalanya sampai dirinya hanyut dalam rasa takutnya. Oshitari tidak melepaskan pegangannya dari kedua bahu Atobe. Dia merasakan tubuh laki-laki berambut kelabu itu gemetar hebat.

Ketakutan itu menguasai Atobe. Hati dan pikirannya dihantui banyak pertanyaan. Bagaimana jika semua orang memberikan hadiah hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya? Bagaimana jika semua pujian itu palsu? Bagaimana jika semua orang yang mendukungnya itu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika pada kenyataannya dia tidak sempurna? Bagaimana jika Atobe tidak bisa melawan semua perasaan ini?

Bagaimana…?

Bagaimana…?

"Kau hanya takut akan kehilangan semua harapan dan impianmu bersama semua orang yang mendukungmu kan, Keigo?"

_We know the prayers we prayed_

_Feel lost like tears in the rain_

Tidak tahan melihat Atobe seperti ini, Oshitari kemudian menarik Atobe dan memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya itu masih terguncang, antara kedinginan dan menahan emosi. Sebagai orang terdekatnya, Oshitari tahu betul bagaimana Atobe. Laki-laki ini tidak pernah kehilangan pamor di mata siapa pun. Dan sekarang, mendadak dia dihantui pemikiran seperti ini. Semoga saja memang hujan dan udara dingin yang mengacaukan hari ulang tahunnya. Dia seharusnya bahagia, tertawa, tersenyum. Tidak tertunduk sedih, menekuk lutut dan menjerit seperti ini.

"Sehebat apa pun, kau hanyalah manusia. Kesempurnaan yang kau punya itu adalah sedikit pemberian dari Tuhan. Orang begitu terpesona dengan kesempurnaanmu. Mereka memujimu karena mereka melihatmu sempurna."

"…"

"Tidak akan ada orang yang meninggalkanmu jika mereka melihatmu seperti ini, Keigo. Karena yang mereka tahu, kau sempurna. Hanya itu."

"Uuurrrgh…"

"Di mataku, kau sempurna. Maka aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Yuushi…"

"Menangislah, Keigo. Air matamu tidak akan mengurangi kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirimu."

"Yuushi…gomen…uuurgh…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Keigo. Berbahagialah…"

Keduanya masih tetap berlutut di bawah guyuran air hujan. Atobe berusaha menenangkan diri dalam dekapan Oshitari. Udara dingin semakin menusuknya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, dibantu oleh orang yang selama ini selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Keduanya pun kembali ke mobil dan meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

Meski kesempurnaan itu mulai terasa membutakan mata hatinya, Atobe harus tetap berjuang mencari seberkas cahaya agar bisa tetap berdiri tegak di kedua kakinya. Tidak peduli bagaimana sulitnya, bagaimana sakitnya…

_The darkened depths beckoning still_

_Then we hold on against the tide_

-the end-

* * *

Happy birthday, Atobe Keigo-sama. Maaf harus bikin cerita sedih di hari yang berbahagia ini. Long live King Atobe! Silakan komen dan review ^^a


End file.
